


Lies

by hanekawa



Category: Tatta Hitotsu no Koi
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It still counts as a lie even if the one who says it doesn't realize it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

“Are you going to meet her?” Ayuta asked, voice soft, just as Kou went home, leaving them both alone on the little boat.

“No.” Came the thoughtless reply, quick and sure without any trace of doubt at all.

He tilted his head to the side just so, staring at Hiroto blankly. “You seem really interested in her.” He commented, still in that careless tone, watching Hiroto trying to light his cigarette. The wind blew gently, ruffling Hiroto’s hair and some strands fell over his eyes. Hiroto brushed his hair back automatically with one hand, while his other hand still fumbling with the stubborn lighter.

“Jealous?” Hiroto replied uncaringly, not expecting an answer to his decidedly rhetorical question, holding his cigarette to his lips and not looking at him.

Ayuta contemplated his answer carefully, replaying the little scene he had seen of Nao and Hiroto together in his mind. “A little.” He finally admitted after a while, his eyes never leaving Hiroto’s form.

Hiroto glanced at him.

“Kidding! Did I get you?” Ayuta grinned.

Hiroto kept staring at him for a few seconds before he turned to the side, looking down at the water below. “You’re acting weird.”

“Am I?” he gave out a little smile. “Sorry.”

But before he even knew it, Ayuta found himself trapped, with Hiroto’s hands palm flat on the wall on either side of his head, his face so close to his. “No you’re not. And I am still not going to meet her.”

“Okay.” Ayuta said, just as Hiroto leaned down and kissed him.

Really, what else could he have said? They both knew what Hiroto said was a lie, even if Hiroto himself hadn’t realized it yet. And Ayuta wished he never knew Hiroto that well, that they weren’t such a close friends, because if he didn’t, then he still could convince himself that Hiroto was telling him the truth, that he was really not going the meet the princess. But he did – he did know Hiroto well, even better than he knew himself, and he had never resented that fact more than anything in his life before.

He tightened his hold on Hiroto’s shoulders.

But at least – at least right now, just in this stolen moment, Hiroto was his, and it was all that mattered.

For now.

:  



End file.
